


od!monster tom/male reader

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom, Opposite Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: yay xreader





	od!monster tom/male reader

inspired by @i-need-bleach 

Reader is dominant//

It was very late. You were unsure of the time but not of the fact Tom was masturbating. Soft "ahns" and "hnns" coming from the adjacent room, and your boxers were growing one shit-ton tighter. You decided to try and sleep, but it wasn't very easy with the cute little noises. Every so often, they would break off into a loud, annoyed whine. 

It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate as the noises pitched up fervently, and eventually, you got up to try and help him. Before you left, you grabbed a cock ring from inside your bedside cabinet. You swung the door open, and saw him lying on his back, two fingers buried deep inside his ass, slick with lube. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, desperately jerking himself off. From the doorway, you could see the horns protruding through his hair, and the soft, fluffy tail and paws. He was really cute, and as you watched, his blank eyes snapped open and he squeaked in panic, scrambling to cover himself up.

"Y/N?" He asked, and you walked forward, gently resting a hand on his stomach.

"Are you in heat?" You asked, and the soft whine and small nod he gave you confirmed your theory. He began to lift the covers, exposing himself to you, and you tentatively rolled the head of his cock between your fingers, chucking at the soft whimper it pulled from him. His hole was already stretched enough for you to push two fingers inside, and as you did, he keened, trying to hump down onto your fingers. His light blue turtle neck was held between his teeth in an attempt to stifle his noises, but it proved ineffective.

You gave him a wicked smile, fishing the cock ring out of your pocket and carefully slipping it over his cock. He gave you a look of pure betrayal, which very quickly changed as you curled our fingers.

"You look almost good enough to eat." You mused, and a look of panic passed across his face, making you chuckle, "Not in that way, don't worry." His expression of relief was cut short by your lips closing around the head of his dick. His paws came to rest in his hair, giving a curt tug as you began to lick and suck and nip, drawing loud whimpers from him. You pushed another finger inside, scissoring them, and then removing them. He gave a hiss at the feeling of being empty, but you pulled out your cock, removing your mouth from him. He scrambled to get up, engulfing your cock in his warm mouth to wet it. You grinned at his eagerness, but pulled him off. He carefully turned over, presenting himself to you.

"What a good boy." You purred, gripping the base of his tail as you gently pushed in. He arched his back, pawing at the bedsheets. He felt so good around you that you couldn't help but begin to slowly thrust in and out, holding his hips firmly as he tried to press back. His whines turned annoyed, but you didn't stop your teasing.

"Please, (Y/N)!" He wailed, his claws doing a number on the pillow he was holding. You were surprised to hear tears in his voice, so you obliged, using long, strong strokes. Each motion brushed against his prostate just so, causing his toes to curl and his cock to twitch. You were beginning to feel a little sorry for teasing him so much, so you loosened the ring and tugged it off. 

A few soft thrusts, and he was cumming like his life depended on it, painting the sheets underneath him white, but you weren't done. Each time you passed over his prostate, he would twitch and his hole would clench tight around you. Cute. 

Soon enough, you were cumming also, deep inside Tom. The monster gave a satisfied sigh, sinking down into the bedsheets as you pulled out and cleaned the two of you off. You carefully tucked him in, planting a soft kiss to his cheek, and left him be.


End file.
